The Return (Rainbow Quartz 2-0) - Steven Universe
by Tatttletale
Summary: Short drabbles involving Rainbow Quartz 2.0, a Steven-and-Pearl fusion! (Pre-canon-reveal)
1. The Return

The Sky Arena was aglow underneath the light of the setting sun.

"Come on, Pearl, please! Just one more try!"

Pearl sighed. "Steven, I think we have had enough training for one day. You're not ready yet."

"Maybe . . . Maybe I just wasn't thinking the right stuff. Please!" He scrambled to his feet. "I think . . . This time I'll be ready! C'mon, Pearl — I know you really wanna be Rainbow Quartz again!"

Pearl stopped, and Steven saw his opportunity. "Pleeeaaasee! They'll be amazing! I promise." He put on his most cajoling tone. "Your fusions are _always_ amazing."

Pearl turned, ready to scold him. But once she locked onto those soft brown eyes, she could see that in his mind at least, he was telling the truth.

She felt a warmth bloom in her chest. All she had ever wanted was for Rose to need her as much as she needed Rose — and once she had gone, Pearl had vowed to prove herself to her son; in the hopes that maybe — just maybe — Rose could see her . . . and she would be proud of her.

Gazing at Steven's open face, she knew that she didn't need her approval anymore. She had earned Steven's, and his respect, love and dependency along with it — which, she knew, was more than Rose could ever give her. And, for the first time, she felt just fine with that.

She sighed again, trying to look annoyed. She couldn't quite pull it off. "Okay. Just one more time."

Steven's face lit up. "Woohoo!" He ran forward and smacked into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Pearl let out a soft laugh. She couldn't help tousling his bouncy hair. "Okay, okay. Come on, now."

Steven let go of her and ran back to his place, extending an arm and sweeping into a low bow, grinning.

Pearl mirrored his stance, a small smile on her face. Her gem lit up, bathing her face in a pale white light.

The two straightened, locking eyes, and Pearl spun delicately across to Steven as he met her at the midpoint. Setting her hands on his shoulders, Pearl stepped behind him and clasped his hand, twirling his body once (much to Steven's enjoyment, as he closed his eyes and laughed). Next, Steven stepped to the side and held out his hands. Pearl gracefully leapt into them and without much effort Steven lifted her slender body above his head, turning the two of them around and then gently setting Pearl on her feet.

The arena was silent.

Pearl sighed, disappointed. She turned to Steven, about to dismiss him for the day, but stopped when she saw something flash across his face. Suddenly, without warning, Steven then jumped forward and flung his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

The effect was instantaneous.

The familiar bright glow radiated from Steven's gem and washed up and over their bodies, his pink light mixing with Pearl's white glow — the combined energy expanded, incandescent, as their forms dutifully combined—

Their two eyes blinked open. And then, uncertainly, the other two.

They gazed down at their curvy body (much like Stevonnie's, they thought absent-mindedly), and at the star sported on Steven's shirt. Hints of Pearl's outfit could be seen poking out from under the shirt, and a blue ribbon wound around their torso, loose ends trailing down past their navel, where their second gem was in full view. They still wore Steven's shorts and Pearl's leotard stretching out from underneath, but whereas Pearl's socks reached to their knees, their feet were bare — pink sandals were lying discarded beside them.

Cautiously, their hands moved up their body, exploring their reunited form. They lifted their hands to their face, feeling over a pointed nose, up to their forehead gem, and over and through short, tufty hair. They crooked their knees unsteadily, and, wondering, they carefully drew themself up to full height, despite their wobbly legs.

"I'm. . ." They felt so different. They _were_ so different. "We're . . . back."

Rainbow Quartz.

They let out a nervous giggle. What was this bizarre feeling?

On shaky legs, they started forward. A lock of pearlescent hair tumbled over their forehead — streaked through with a soft, coffee-like brown.

Of course! — Steven. Oh, so different.

"I'm so different from Rose Quartz," they breathed. Feeling their polar components inside them, they smiled. "I'm so . . . amazing."

Steven's excitement bubbled through them. "We did it!"

Then, a still, warm calm settled over them, and they wrapped their arms around themselves. "I missed you . . . me . . . so much."

The calm was lifted by an inner realisation. Some core part of them had shifted.

"What am I . . . ?" Their arms loosened and they gazed down at their hands, at Steven's gem. "What are we made of?"

They sunk into thought. Between Pearl and Rose Quartz, it had been love — but the relationship between Rainbow Quartz's components had undoubtedly changed.

Pearl had quietened. Suddenly nervous, Rainbow Quartz listened for any input.

Finally Steven piped up.

 _Different._

Rainbow Quartz shook their head. It was _obviously_ different. But how?

 _Different love._

Different love? . . .

 _Of course._

Rainbow Quartz had originally been fused upon a fleeting romantic love — but this . . . this was much stronger. Much more sustainable.

 _Familial love._

Within the fusion, Pearl was glowing. Steven really was so impossibly, immeasurably different from Rose. Rainbow Quartz held form around them, feeling for all the world like one of his warm hugs. Feeling the boy's consciousness brush against her own, Pearl knew he would never leave her like Rose once had. He would always love her as the friend, mentor and parental figure she had become to him.

Rainbow Quartz was the most stable they had ever been. Inside them, Pearl's steadfastness and determination still lingered, but Rose Quartz's recklessness and impulsivity had dissipated. Inside them, two compassionate forces coexisted in a comfortable, stable tranquility. Pearl would never take a step too far for Steven, and Steven would always make sure that Pearl was happy and comfortable before acting; giving Rainbow Quartz their own sense of fulfilment and confidence — finally.

Once again, Rainbow Quartz wrapped their arms around themselves, closed their eyes, and smiled. "I did it." They sighed happily. "We're perfect."

Their four eyes flew open, their arms tensed. "No. We're not perfect."

A moment's silence.

"We're perfect . . . for us."

Slowly, they sank to the ground, legs crossed. They were still wrapped in their own arms.

They sat like that for ages, thinking, feeling comfortable in their own presence. Eventually they let their arms down, laced their fingers in their lap, and breathed out. Rainbow Quartz closed their eyes and their form set aglow, dissipating as Steven and Pearl stepped apart. Opening their eyes, the two gazed at each other, smiling.

Steven rushed forward and hugged her.

Pearl laughed and set a hand softly on his back.

"They were amazing."

Pearl's gaze dropped down to Steven's warm, brown eyes. She smiled wider. "Yes, they were."

"Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Her eyes stung with tears and she hugged him tighter. "Thank _you_."

From beyond the arena, the warp pad chimed.

Pearl sighed. "That will be Garnet."

Steven let go and spun around, eyes sparkling. "We need to go tell her!"

"You can go and tell her, Steven. I want to stay here for a little longer."

"Okay!" Steven rushed off toward the entryway.

"Steven."

He stopped and looked back at Pearl.

Her eyes were sparkling.

"I like the new Rainbow Quartz much better."


	2. What's This, An Encore Performance?

"Are you two up to introduce us to Rainbow Diamond today?"

Garnet was smiling uncontrollably.

Even after everything that had happened, she was still bursting with excitement to meet the Crystal Gems' new addition, and was looking eagerly between the two, waiting.

Steven glanced at Pearl over the coffee table. She looked a little shy.

He nodded. "I'm okay with that, but it's up to Pearl."

At this, her head jerked up, and upon meeting Garnet's gaze, she flushed. "I-I mean, of course! — if that's what you want? We haven't fused since . . . since the first time though—"

"Pearl." Garnet set a gentle hand on her shoulder and shifted a little closer on the couch. "They'll be wonderful. I'm so excited to meet them."

Pearl's smile was small, but genuine. "Well . . . I suppose we can try."

Everyone looked over to Amethyst, sprawled in the corner. She shrugged. "Count me in, I guess."

But Garnet could see the twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Pearl had decided there was no better place to try again than the Sky Arena. She began her usual, elegant dancing, Steven deciding to humour her until they stepped close and met in the middle, at which point he wrapped his arms around her. Pearl seemed surprised but the fusion was already in motion, Gems shifting higher and whitened form amalgamating around them.

The colour returned, details defined, and Garnet found four nervous eyes gazing at her.

". . . Hello."

Their voice was youthful, light, but precise and firm like Pearl's. Garnet's grin grew even wider (if that were even possible), and behind her visor, her eyes sparkled. Beside her, even Amethyst looked delighted.

". . . Rainbow Diamond."

The name rolled off Garnet's tongue as easily as ever, and she laughed, stepping forward to set her hands on their shoulders. The fusion still looked nervous, face pinched, watching her intently for a reaction. She found herself running her hands down their arms, catching their hands up in her own and holding them to her chest.

"Oh . . . you're beautiful," she breathed. The words rang with truth. The fusions stood, gazing at each other for a moment, before she spoke again. "How do you feel?"

"I. . ." Rainbow glanced down at their hands in hers, and smiled. "I feel amazing."

They squeaked in surprise when Garnet suddenly pulled them close. "You _are_ amazing," she whispered into their ear, and they flushed.

"Are you just gonna let _Garnet_ do all the important stuff?"

Amethyst's voice cut through the moment and Rainbow wrenched back, eyes wide, but softened once they noticed the smaller Gem's grin.

"Well?" Amethyst flung her arms wide and waited. When the new fusion stepped closer, she latched onto them, hugging tight. Garnet could see Pearl in the fusion as they stood, bewildered, and smiled when they laughed and lifted Amethyst up to squeeze her back.

"Thanks, Amethyst," came their quiet voice.

Garnet let them savour the embrace for a few more moments before she broke the silence. "Connie will arrive any minute for her sword-fighting lesson."

Rainbow Diamond opened their eyes, staring at her. They set Amethyst on her feet and for the first time Garnet noticed the reversed diamond set against their navel.

"I guess we should unfuse," they sighed.

"No!"

The cry seemed to come from nowhere, and the watching Gems jumped, looking around. They turned back to Rainbow Quartz, and only upon noticing the fire in their eyes did they realise the fusion themself had yelled. Slowly, Rainbow lifted their eyes, and, realising they were the centre of attention, flushed.

"Well. . . let's go!" They squeaked, and hurried for the warp pad.

Garnet and Amethyst glanced at each other and followed.

* * *

It was Rainbow Quartz who opened the door for Connie.

Upon entering and actually noticing the fusion she froze in awe, landing on the gem set against their forehead.

". . . Pearl?"

Her eyes trailed down, searching, and finally landed on the reversed diamond glinting against their skin.

 _"Steven?"_

The fusion was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I'm Rainbow Diamond," they announced, jabbing a thumb towards their chest. "And I'm your teacher today!"

Connie's face lit up — and then her brow creased in confusion. "But . . . usually yo— usually, Pearl teaches me, and Steven fights with me."

"I can do both!"

As Connie gazed at them, she felt her own mouth curl into a smile. Something exciting and sweet bubbled in her chest.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **PROMPT: "Yo can we get more of that Rainbow Quartz 2.0" — for ArtyFox2002 on Archive Of Our Own! Hope you enjoyed! :)**  
 **P.S. I was so thrilled to receive this request. It feels so lovely to have my work be appreciated and for people like you guys to want more!**


	3. Medias Res

"Now, Connie!"

The girl slid on her knees beneath the HoloPearl's blade, and then, quick as lightning, she whipped around and sliced through its projected body. The hologram flickered and poofed.

"Well done!"

Across the arena, Rainbow Diamond beamed at her, deflecting their own HoloPearl's attacks with ease. "Ready to team up?"

 _"Yes!"_ Connie cried, delighted. The fusion nodded and leapt into the air, flying across the arena and floating gracefully down beside her. As the two stood, back to back, Rainbow projected a new team of HoloPearls around them, each wielding its own solid blade.

Rainbow summoned Pearl's spear and held it tight. They glanced down at Connie and winked. "Bismuth's sword suits you much better."

"Doesn't it?" the girl agreed. "She's so talented."

There was the chime of Steven's shield materialising and she turned around. Sure enough, the fusion was now wielding both weapons.

"Are you going to combine a new weapon?" Connie couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"Maybe~" They stood tall with their feet apart. "Back to me, Connie!"

She spun back to face the projected army just in time to parry an incoming blow.

"Almost got you there," Rainbow called over their shoulder, and then there was a tinkling and a flash of light.

Connie didn't have time to turn around before another HoloPearl advanced, and suddenly they were all crowding in, eager to expose her vulnerability.

She felt the presence at her back move away, and she threw a frantic glance over her shoulder, searching for the fusion. They were nowhere to be seen.

A sword sliced through the air and she barely caught it on her own blade, shoving the hologram back. Another flew at her from the left and she swung her sword in a panic, slicing through the HoloPearl. It fizzled and disappeared.

Now, as she looked up, there were three HoloPearls advancing in a line, each with their swords raised. She couldn't dispatch them all.

Just as they swung, there was a flash of colour and Connie found herself staring up at Rainbow Diamond. The fusion held a what looked like a pink parasol in their hands, and stood firm behind the shield-like shade as the HoloPearls' blades clattered uselessly against it. When they retreated, the fusion began to spin the parasol, face pinched in concentration. Faster, faster, their hands became a blur, and the vine-like pattern on the shade became all but indistinguishable.

As Connie watched, the holograms seemed to slide back. Spinning the parasol faster, a whirlwind whipped itself into a tizzy from the surface of the shield, and the powerful gust sent the HoloPearls flying.

Abruptly, the spinning stopped, and Rainbow straightened, lowering their weapon. They glanced back at Connie with a grin. "So! What do you think?"

Connie grinned back. "That was _so cool_! Is there anything else it can do?"

"Let me show you," Rainbow winked, and, holding the parasol upright, they launched themself into the air, floating gracefully over to the beaten HoloPearls. When they angled the parasol, they dropped to the ground and swung the sharp shade down onto one of the holograms. It fizzled and winked out. Rainbow dispatched the second hologram the same way and then turned to the third, already on its feet, brandishing its sword.

With a mischievous smile, they plunged the spear-like handle through the HoloPearl's torso, reached up and spun the shade, and the hologram was lifted into the air. While its body remained stationary, the shade spun like the blades of a helicopter, and Rainbow waved impishly up at them.

The hologram contorted, flickered and was gone.

The parasol fell into Rainbow's waiting hands.

With a musical _poof!_ and a cloud of sparkles, the weapon disappeared and the fusion was clouded in shimmering smoke.

Connie bounded over just in time to fall into Steven's open arms as the smoke cleared.

"Wow, wow, _wow_! You guys were so amazing!" she pulled back and beamed up at Pearl, who looked a little bashful.

The slender Gem rubbed at the back of her neck. "Yes, well—"

"Don't brush it off, Pearl," Steven smiled, pulling her into the hug. "They were great."

Pearl's cheeks coloured and she gave a tiny smile.

"Can I train with them every lesson?" Connie pestered. "Can I? Please?"

Steven glanced up at Pearl, who gave a flustered laugh. "I'm sure they'd love to see you again, Connie. Yes. Every lesson. But don't forget to train at home!"

* * *

 **PROMPT: "Aw, we didn't even get to see a weapon! ... A second encore, perhaps?" — for a boi! ( That's their name ;) )**  
 **P.S. Thank you so much for your involvement, despite RQ's canon reveal! It means a lot x**


End file.
